


What I Need Is...

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: This is completely random and might not be as well written as my other fanfics. So sorry people!!





	What I Need Is...

What I Need Is...

Optimus leaned against the warbuilds side while letting out a sigh of content. He wondered when was the last time he and Megatron could just relax and enjoy each other’s presence. Far to long he was certain of that at least. 

But something was off. He peered up at Megatron and could tell something was occupying his processor. He frowned at the fact Megatron was definitely not relaxing like he should. He cleared his intake gaining the grey mechs attention.

“What’s wrong?” Optimus asked as he stared up into those ruby red optics. Megatron stared back into his azure blue optics. Megatron opened his mouth to protest, but stopped short at the look Optimus gave him. He gave a small sigh.

“It-its just my thoughts is all.” Megatron said with a wave of a servo and tired tone. Optimus tilted his helm slightly frown deepening more. 

“And what have your thoughts done to make you so preoccupied?” He inquired studying the grey mechs faceplate. Megatron bit his lower derma reluctant to voice his weakness. Optimus still stared at him but placed a servo on the side of his helm and allowed his EM field to encircle him with love. Megatron gave a brief smile of relief.

“I just wonder is all.” He muttered. Optimus lifted an optic ridge clearly confused.

“And what is it that you wonder about?” He inquired while still staring at Megatron’s optics. 

“I just wonder at times why you chose me. I mean what’s so amazing about me?” Megatron said while giving a helpless gesture to himself.

“I don’t hold any power as others. Nor do I hold the amount of intellect that others around you hold. So why me?” Megatron said staring at Optimus with a puzzled look. Optimus gave a gentle smile. 

“And what do you believe I need?” Optimus asked as he placed his other servo on the other side of Megatron. Megatron glanced down as if he were embarrassed to give a reply but spoke his answer nonetheless.

“Someone who can protect all the time. Someone who is on par with your intelligence. Someone who can be there to hold you up when you’re unable to stand. Someone who is similar to those old legends of the past.” Megatron replied in a whisper. Optimus looked at him and gave a shake of his helm.

“Megatron I don’t need a Prime as my love. Nor do I need a hero or an unbeatable mech by my side.” Optimus said as he tapped his helm against Megatron’s.

“But then what do you need?” Megatron sputtered out as he swelled up with helplessness. Optimus stared at him more intently then gave him a kiss on the top of his helm. 

“What I need is someone who I can miss and kiss. Who will be by my side regardless of who I am or what caste I’d be in. Someone who loves me for me and not for my wealth and whatnot. Someone who has the same ideals as I and will respect me as I respect them. And do you know who exactly fit that description Megatron?” Optimus asked with a hint of a smile forming. Megatron tilted his helm.

“Me?” He answered but it came out more as a question then an answer. Optimus chuckled at him.

“Yes you Megatron. And never think otherwise.” Optimus said as he kissed Megatron’s dermas. Megatron gave a rumble as he deepened the kiss. Optimus gave a small moan before moving away just far enough to stare at the ruby red optics. 

“Do you accept my reasoning?” He asked with a touch of amusement. Megatron gave a grunt before a smile formed on his faceplate.

“Yes I do.” Megatron said with a smirk and a playful roll of his optics. Optimus giggled at him as he too rolled his optics playfully. 

“Good now don’t go worrying about my reasoning for choosing you Megs.” Optimus said as he laid his helm against the grey mechs chassis snickering at the nickname he gave to Megatron. Megatron snorted.

“Of course lovely one.”


End file.
